Today's gaming machine typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
When a gaming machine is not operating due to configuration, reconfiguration or component failure, it is not contributing revenue for the owner of the gaming machine. Unfortunately, the software used in previous systems to configure and diagnose problems on a gaming machine may often be responsible for substantial periods of downtime. One problem is the lack of an intuitive interface to verify a configuration and to diagnose problems on a gaming machine. For example, most diagnostic and configuration interface may be text-based, or may even be hardware oriented (e.g. switches used to alter a configuration). Text-based interfaces typically require a significant skill level in order to isolate failures or configuration problems.